Brother Go On
by Dreamcreator
Summary: Sequel to Love of a Sibling: The truth is never meant to be hidden. RE EDITED!


10

**RE EDITED! SORRY, BUT I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO CHECK FOR MISTAKES. SORRY ABOUT THAT. PLEASE ENJOY IT NOW. THANK YOU.**

**HI!**

**Well I am back with the Sequel. Yay! Sorry it took so long, but I was really busy with school and all. I hope you enjoy it. It was kind of hard to write, but I finished it just the same. I hope I kept them in character. I would also like to thank the people who have read my previous story Love of a Sibling. They have inspired me to write the sequel.**

**I recommend that you read Love of a Sibling before you read this one. I also re edited it as well just to let you know.**

**Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Superman or its characters.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Brother Go On**

For many years, scientists have been trying to figure out how many stars are in the sky. What type of planets are out there, if we could surpass any other life forms from different galaxies? Philosophers on the other hand try to find the meaning of life in that sky. The purpose of why are we are here, and if going back in time was possible, would we be able to fix the mistakes that we had made?

Lex Luthor was thinking of both.

Metropolis city's lights were even brighter at night; the sky scrapers reflecting the lights, the night clubs fully alive with people, and dangers lurking in the darkest corners of the large city. The tallest building in the city was definitely Luthor Corps. Standing ever so tall, proud and arrogant looking.

Just like Lex.

He smirked as he gazed down at the city from his office. Yes this was indeed his city and he owned it; from the highest members of the City council to the lowliest robbers of the streets.

Yes one day he would really control it, by that meaning get rid of one caped hero.

Lex's jaws tighten. Every time he came up with the greatest plan to be rid of Superman, he always defeated him. Then Lex would have to clean his mess of mass destruction and hire the best lawyers to make him stay out of jail.

Alexander Joseph Luthor does not do well in prison.

Oh, one day he would get the World's greatest hero and strike the cocky Boy Scout to his demise. He be pouring the wine and making the toast himself when that day came.

A smirk plastered on his face as he left the grand window view of Metropolis and went to his bar. Grabbing one of the shiny and sparkling glasses, he poured himself a drink of scotch. As he looked into the amber liquid he saw his reflection gazing back at him. His pale skin was the color of a corpse, but that didn't mean he looked like one. He was of a muscular built and though thirty five he was still attractive. His gray blue eyes that once held shine now were cold and steely.

The smirk disappeared as he put his hand on his bald scalp. A long time ago he had brown reddish hair now…

Well sacrifices had to be made.

_Too many in fact._ He thought.

He went back to his desk and sat in his leather chair. Lex took a sip from his glass, contemplating his thoughts and memories.

Lex was seventeen when he began to cause trouble. Such simple little things like breaking windows, stealing cars, and robbing people. Really such childish things. When his father had kicked him out of the house after getting into a fight with the police, Lex had begun to rise into the higher stages of his life of crime. After all he wanted to prove to himself he could do anything if he put his mind to it.

After Lex had robbed a few banks, he started to get bored. His whole life he wanted to be a scientist, so he went back to college, graduated at the top of his classes, in science and business. He started off with a small company, making it one of the world's largest businesses known to man. He could run a company, making millions, and still be able to work on his…projects; from fighting robots, to nuclear weapons.

What people would buy… for a price.

He had become one of the world's most respected and most feared business men.

Creating Luthor Corps had been one of his greatest achievements in his life. He had gone from rags to riches. The power was there and it felt wonderful. It would be great, if there were no Superman.

Lex hissed as he recalled the memory of that day.

He had made an incredible deal with Iran who had 'kidnapped' his robotic suit. Tony Stark would have a run for his money for that outfit. Then the foolish Rodney Whinestock got caught by Superman, destroying his cargo ship (it had cost three million dollars) and the robotic suit. Hours later, the pesky blue pest flies up to his window, not saying a word, when Lex offers him a position.

Angered by him for not saying a word, Lex threw a small model of the robot at Superman, only for the hero to catch it and crush it. He tossed it to the ground at Lex's feet. The words he spoke next, made Lex's blood boil.

"**I'll be watching you Luthor."**

Furiously he pounded the desk with his fist. _Man, was that Superhero annoying! Always ruining all of my plans! _Thought Lex. He was breathing heavily, till his eyes wandered down to his schedule. He picked it up and looked over it.

_I have a five o'clock interview with the Kent's_ he thought. He had to smile on that. Sure they always wrote the truth about Lex and his schemes, but he will even admit that they made life interesting. Especially when he found out that the overly calm and shy Clark Kent had proposed to the hot tempered impulsive Lois Lane. And that she said yes! Not even psychics could have predicted that one! Not to mention the fact that they had a son together!

_Now what was that little boy's name again?_ Wondered Lex. _Jack? Jim? Aaah Jason_. Jason had the combinations of both parents, having black hair like his mother and beautiful bright blue green eyes like his father. He had Clark's bright smile and Lois's sense of adventure.

_I hope that boy does not have any interest in journalism_. Groaned Lex. He didn't want to deal with another Kent reporter.

A knock was heard from the door.

"Enter." said Lex. A blonde haired woman came in; a woman in her late twenties, wearing a gray business suit with a skirt. She was of average height and wonderfully attractive. But Lex didn't hire her for looks only. She was the brightest and ruthless of business women that Lex had ever dealt with. She didn't become Vice President of Luthor Corps for nothing. Brown eyes stared at him with no emotion in them.

"Here are the files from that shipment that just arrived a few hours ago." She said, dropping the files onto his desk.

"Thank you Tess." He said. "You can go now."

"Also, that the lab finished cleaning up that mess of Kryptonite rocks that destroyed half of the equipment." She stated. "Do all of your experiments have to wreck everything?"

"It's all for the good of science." said Lex not glancing up at her.

"Science right." She mumbled, "More like likes ways of getting rid of Superman, but whatever. Anyway did the doctors fix that cut that you got from the last experiment?"

Lex smiled slyly, though Tess couldn't see it. "It healed."

"Good if not I have to run this whole company and get me a secretary and a new _Vice President_." said Tess. When Lex didn't respond, she left the office.

When the door was closed, Lex had a smug look on his face. Tess had been so close to the truth. With him trying to find new ways to kill Superman, Lex had to experiment with the glowing green rocks. With the Sun giving Superman's powers, the Kryptonite took away his powers making him weak and powerless. It left him vulnerable and opened for any attack that any enemy will cause to him.

Messing around with those rocks had given Lex a couple of symptoms. Such as building up his immune system and making him heal faster. The moment he got cut, his wound healed in a matter of minutes, leaving no traces of a cut being there, as though it never happened.

Lex was also using the rocks to his advantages. He was obsessed with immortality, he never wanted to get older or die. He wanted to live forever and make a name for himself. He was close to accomplishing that task.

That way he didn't have to die. He had seen too much of death in his life.

He had seen depression and rage throughout most of his early years as a criminal, before and after. He didn't want that anymore. He wanted happiness again. Sure he had a lot of money that could buy anything: such as buildings, penthouses, cars, artifacts, ships, Hell even an island or a country. It didn't matter, but it wasn't enough. Very few things made him happy.

Like the best thing that he had cherished had came back into his life again five years ago.

**Lex stretched in his leather chair. It had been a tiring day for the thirty year old man, with going to meetings and fighting off Superman only to be defeated again. Not only that he had to sign more papers and approve more projects for the company.**

**This certainly wasn't turning into his day.**

**To make matters worse Tess walked into his office, laughing. It was one of those rare moments that she actually showed emotion on that little pretty face of hers.**

"**May I ask what is so funny that has brought you into such a good mood?" asked Lex. Not that it mattered to him anyway.**

"**Well I was looking at the morning paper, and it seems that old fool Douglass has brought in a new doctor. Right out of Medical school."**

"**He did?" questioned Lex. Now he was interested. Charles Douglass was the Head of the Medical Board and usually every move or decision that was made was always reported to Lex. Heads were going to roll, for not telling him about the new doctor.**

"**Yeah, apparently she's at the top of the class and I mean the very top. As in number one. And get this: she's only twenty years old!"**

"**Twenty?!" exclaimed Lex. Now it was gripping on his curiosity.**

"**Mmm, she is extremely bright and talented. Every hospital in the country has been trying to get her to work for them, and she picks Metropolis. Something's not right about her if she picked this place." said Tess.**

"**It sounds intriguing. Maybe I should go and **_**persuade**_** her to work for me." Said Lex **

"**Good luck then."**

**Lex frowned. "What do you mean good luck?"**

**Tess just shrugged. "It's just that nobody has seen the good doctor. Only the staff and her patients are the only ones ever to see her and they are not talking to the reporters about it. Every reporter and photographer in this city has been trying to get interviews and pictures of her, but they haven't been able to catch a glimpse of her!"**

"**And you find this funny how?"**

"**Because I saw Kent and Lane a few minutes ago walking out of the building. Lane was mad. Perry White had assigned them to go interview the doctor and they have been having trouble getting the story. Our snoopy ace reporters have not been able to get the story in over a week!"**

**Now Lex was getting into a better mood. It made him feel great that the nosey reporters weren't able to complete an assignment. **

"**I wouldn't have believed it in a hundred years, but it finally happened." smirked Lex, grabbing some of his files to work on, and then turned his head to look at Tess. "I believe you have some work to do Tess?"**

"**Okay I'm leaving. It's just so funny that no one has seen or talked to the great Dr. Eleanor Selena Thorul."**

**Lex froze in the middle of his work. "What did you say?" he said slowly.**

"**Eleanor Selena Thorul. What kind of name is Thorul anyway? Sounds like some Viking or Greek name or something." Said Tess handing the morning paper to him on his desk, then headed out of the office, never seeing the surprised look on her boss's face.**

**Lex was not moving, his work and everything else that he had to do was forgotten; His thoughts going round in circles**_**. It couldn't be. The age sounded right, and so did the name, except for Thorul. It couldn't be. Could it?**_

**Lex grabbed the newspaper and looked at the column. He read it three times, and kept staring at the name, Thorul. Something didn't sound right about it. Or did it? He opened his drawer for a piece of paper and grabbed a pen. Lex then wrote Thorul on it, and decided to spell different words using the same letters.**

**If he remembered correctly, his father had certain hobbies that he had passed on to Lex. His favorite being codes; old and new. That's mostly how Lex got into computers and creating different computer programs. His father favorite codes though were…**

_**You bastard.**_

…**anagrams.**

**Lex clenched his fist as he looked at the word.**

**Thorul was an anagram for Luthor.**

_**You bastard! You changed your last name! That's why I haven't been able to find her since you died! **_**Thought Lex angrily.**

**His father had passed away a year after Lex was kicked out of his house. He had just found out a few years ago, and it had shocked him. Of course his father had disowned him from the family, but he was still his father.**

**Lex then tore up the piece of paper and put it in the shredder. He then grabbed his black coat and was out of door in a blink of an eye. The reason why he tore up the paper was so no one would ever know…**

…**that Lex's little sister was still alive.**

**That Lena was still alive.**

Lex had been jumpy that day; All the way to his brand new black convertible and on his way to the hospital. He got out of his car to see a bushel of reporters there trying to get a glimpse of the new doctor. He walked through the crowd, waving and talking to them, answering their questions. When he had finally got in, he was greeted by Dr. Douglas, a fat timid old man, with small little frames. He was trembling and worrying on what might Lex do. Lex grinned at the thought of throwing him off the Board and suspending his medical license for not telling him about Lena. But he would let it slide.

For now.

After talking to the bumbling idiot, Lex explored all the floors looking for her. It was until he saw Kent and Lane talking to a young woman in a white coat and black hat. He couldn't see her face. They waved goodbye to the woman and headed into opposite directions. Lex had a suspicion about the young lady and followed her. She finally reached an office.

E.S. Thorul M.D.

Lex anticipation was growing. The door was still opened so he peeked inside to look at the woman. She was laughing. It was such a wonderful laugh. She looked a little small for her age and was petite. She removed her coat and hat placing it on the coat rack. Her long brown hair with little hints of red in it went down to her hips as she put on her doctor's coat.

**Lex was still watching the woman as she laughed some more.**

"**I can't believe I actually did that." She said giggling. "I hope they can forgive me."**

"**Hem Hem." coughed Lex.**

**The woman jumped, turning to face Lex. What he saw shocked him and confirmed his suspicion. The young woman was pale, like the ivory keys on the piano. Her face ever so pretty. She looked exactly like their mother. Except for the eyes. Her innocent eyes were lilac, a defect she had since birth and still had to this day. On the outside Lex's appearance was calm and reserved, but on the inside he was jumping and cheering for joy like a little school boy.**

"**Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't realize I was being watched. I probably made a fool out of myself." She said her voice very soft.**

"**I didn't mean to interrupt your little laughing spell." said Lex.**

**The woman blushed. She looked so adorable. "Well if you had told two reporters that you were doing a story on two famous actors and they actually believed it you would be laughing too. Oh! Where are my manners! My name is Dr. Lena Thorul." She said lifting up her hand to shake his hand. Lex on the inside smiled. He was right.**

"**Not Eleanor?" he said with a smirk. Oh he had to make sure it was his little sister.**

"**Oh good lord no! I hate that name, not to be rude, it's just I don't like it. I like the name Lena though. So that's what I tell people to call me."**

**Right again. "Such a lovely name. I'm Lex Luthor." He replied taking her soft hand and shaking it.**

"**So you're the bloke that everyone has warned me about." She said with smile on her face. Lex blinked. Usually people who ever heard of him acted tough or scared of him. Not Lena though.**

"**So you heard of my gruesome reputation then?"**

"**Indeed I have. But I like to make my own decisions. So far you're doing well."**

_**Still plucky as ever, the little minx**_** thought Lex.**

"**Well that might change very soon. I have heard a great deal about you. This hospital is going to have great expectations for you."**

"**Yes, I know."**

"**But," said Lex, "not enough for someone as experienced as yourself. That is why I am offering you a position Dr. Thorul: to come and work for me. The pay is very good. Better than what they are paying you here. Also there's better equipment and its state of the art. What do you say to that?"**

**Lena looked at him, a blank expression on her face. Then she spoke:**

"**That's very nice of you to offer Mr. Luthor, but I can't accept it." She said softly.**

**Now this confused Lex. Usually no one ever turn down an offer he ever made. If they did he would threaten them or do things…much worse to them till they finally accept. But he wouldn't lose his temper this time.**

"**Why not?"**

**Lena sighed. "You see, I am not really qualified yet. Sure I have written excellent thesis's and did a couple of surgeries, but that doesn't make me the best, Sir. I want to prove to everybody especially myself that I can do it. Although the money does sound nice, I'm not really in for it. I like to help people, I've always helped people. Maybe in a couple of years when I truly qualify, then we can see about that position, but my answer will still be no."**

**Lex just looked at her. Very few people have ever spoken to him like that and live to tell the tale. He didn't have respect for them, but when Lena had said her speech with so much sincerity he knew he couldn't do it.**

**After a moment of silence Lex spoke back. "Very well then. I shall leave you then, but my offer will always still stand. Good day Dr. Thorul."**

"**Good bye Mr. Luthor." said Lena with a smile. Lex had started to leave when…**

"**Um, Mr. Luthor!" called Lena. Lex turned back.**

"**Um, not to sound rude or anything, but have we met before?" she asked looking directly at him.**

**Lex just smiled. "Maybe in a different life." He said and he walked off.**

_Maybe in a different life real smooth Lex, real smooth_ thought Lex. He rubbed his temples, knowing that he was getting a migraine. He opened the window to let some air in. He then headed back to his bar for another drink.

He poured himself another glass and started to recollect his thoughts. From their first meeting at the hospital, Lex had been watching over Lena for the last five years. He had watched her grow up to be a respectful and kind doctor, always helping a person in need.

He always made sure to bump into her to have conversations with her. She was a very intelligent woman very educated and saw beauty in many things. She didn't mind that he had a reputation; just saw him as a political man, though she made it very clear to him not to talk about politics. It had caused too many fights in which she had to stitch them back up. Now Lex laughed at that one.

It had bothered Lex though that Lena had made friends with Clark and Lois, but it didn't change her view about him. He like that about her, she was her own woman. So he got used to it, and made sure that the two reporters knew nothing about her connection to him. It would ruin her career and life.

Lex didn't want that to happen.

He chuckled though when he remembered the Kent's asking her to come to their wedding, then to be the Godmother of Jason. He had never seen someone smile that much as Lena did when she was asked about it.

Yes, he thought life would go on. Till he found out that sometimes the past catches up with you. Sometimes in deadly ways.

It had with Lena.

Lex had noticed for the last couple of days in November that Lena was getting sicker than usual worrying everyone. She reassured them it was nothing and would go see her doctor the next day. Well Lex wasn't reassured and had_ persuaded_ her doctor to give him Lena's file. Oh they quickly gave it to him. No one ever messed with a Luthor.

What Lex had read, shook him up.

Lena was dying from heart cancer.

The same disease that had killed his mother. Now it was going to kill his little sister too in a year. The only family he had left.

He would not let that happen.

He had looked up the best oncologists in the country seeing on what they can do for her. The ones he liked he got their numbers and wrote them down on a list. He would not lose her. He would help her fight this. Hell, he was working even harder on his Kryptonite experiments to see if they could build Lena's immune system, just like they had done to Lex.

What he had done next probably revealed who he really was to her.

Lex put his glass down, opening a secret compartment in his wall. He had many that held all his money and valuables. This compartment held something worth more than anything else he owned.

The golden pocket watch that his mother had given to him for a birthday present. A picture frame that held the only thing he had of his family: A stern strict father in his early forties, a beautiful loving mother in her late thirties, him in his teenage years with hair, and Lena when she was a small little girl. It was taken the year before his mother died, when he was sixteen and Lena six. That's where all the trouble began with Lex and his father.

**Clothes and books were being thrown into two duffel bags. Seventeen year old Lex was packing his things to leave. The brown reddish haired boy sighed. He really messed up big time with his father. He had gotten caught by the police for breaking and entering someone else's home. It wasn't his fault that the alarm went off early before he could leave.**

**His father didn't see the humor in that.**

**His blue gray eyes were filled with rage. Ever since his mother died, his father had become a cold tyrant, holding back all his emotions and not letting anyone in. They had argued constantly worrying the seven year old Lena.**

**Now it was finally over. His father had, had enough of his behavior and told him to leave and never come back. Lena had heard everything making her cry, not wanting Lex to leave. He made a promise to her that he would come back for her. Then she did the unexpected: she gave Lex their mother's round circular music box to him so he could keep his word.**

**He kissed her goodnight and watched her till she fell fast asleep, with a tear stained face. He smoothed her hair down gently and removed the dove shaped necklace off her neck, leaving her room quietly to go pack his things. He felt guilty, but he couldn't do anything about it. It was too late.**

**Lex grabbed his bags, putting the music box, the pocket watch his mother had given him, and the picture frame for last. He looked at his room for the last time, and took a deep breath. He then walked out of there very slowly, going down the stairs and heading out the front door, with his father never looking at him.**

**He then threw his things in the back of his car and entered the driver's seat. He started it up and slowly left the drive way, never to see his home again.**

**Lex wasn't a few feet away from the house till he heard someone screaming his name.**

"**Alexi! Alexi! Don't go!" yelled Lena running in her night gown till her father grabbed her. The little brown headed girl was trying to break free from her father's grip; her lilac eyes brimming with tears. She kept yelling his name, wanting him to come back.**

**Not wanting to take any more of it, he sped the car up far away from the crying little girl, who was in her emotionless father's arms.**

**He had only driven ten miles away from the house till he stopped the car on the side of the road. He then broke down and started to cry on the steering wheel.**

It was the last time Lex ever cried.

He looked into the empty spot next to the picture frame and the watch. It once had the music box, but he gave it to Lena. She was the real owner of it and deserved it back, although it did help Lex out his entire life away from her. That was a month ago when he gave her the letter and the music box.

"Missing something?" asked a voice.

Lex didn't have to turn around to know who the owner of that voice was. "What the Hell do you want, Superman?"

Superman was floating outside in the air next to Lex's windows. He was dawned in his usual attire, blue spandex with red boots and a red cape; a red and yellow symbol with the letter S in the middle of his muscular chest. His skin was tan and his short black hair dancing in the wind; his beady blue green eyes staring into Lex's body and soul.

"Nothing. Just wanting to know what you're up to, that's all. You've been very quiet for the last two or three months." said Superman.

"And that worries you? That I haven't robbed a bank or created a deadly weapon that could destroy you or the entire would? I'm speechless."

"Where's your music box Luthor?"

Lex cringed. He knew he should have put his prized possessions in the leaded vault where Superman's x-ray vision couldn't see his weakness.

"Well aren't you the little nosey body. Don't you have a cat to save out of a tree, Boy Scout?" said Lex.

"You're going to have to tell her the truth someday."

Lex stopped in his tracks.

"After all, brothers shouldn't keep secrets from their little sisters. They have to be the good example for them." continued Superman.

Lex's face was priceless, but he wanted to still stay in control. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Superman just grinned, "I believe you have a visitor." He said and flew off. Lex just blinked in confusion till he finally noticed that someone was actually knocking on the door.

"If its Tess again then I'll…" he opened the door but never finished his sentence. Standing outside his door was not Tess but…

…Lena.

She was dressed in a white jacket, with blue jeans and black boots. On her shoulder was a small black purse. Her hair was loose and on top of her head was her black hat. She was paler than usual, probably from the medication for her treatment. Her lilac eyes were staring into him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said looking up to him.

Lex didn't say a word.

Lena fidgeted nervously. "You know I could just leave and come back at an appropriate time…"

"No, your okay. Please come in." said Lex opening the door for her. She smiled and walked in looking around his office.

"So this is where you work." said Lena removing her hat off from her head, as she looked around the office.

"Yes it is." said Lex calmly. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh no thank you! I'm not allowed to have alcohol with my medication." She said embarrassedly.

"No its fine_." Good God I'm acting like an idiot in front of her! I should have known that! Now I really need a drink. Where is that bloody drink of mine?_ Wondered Lex.

"It right at the bar, next to the scotch where you left it." said Lena.

"Oh there it is. Thank you." He said reaching for his drink when he suddenly stopped. "How did you…"

_Knew what you were thinking? You should know the answer._ Thought Lena with a smile.

Lex smiled and laughed. He had forgotten that Lena had psychic powers and could read minds. It started around when she was four and shocked the living Hell out of Lex! They didn't tell their parents since they woundn't understand (their mother would have, they father would not) so Lex and Lena kept it a secret. They practiced on her abilities everyday till the day Lex left home.

Now he really looked like a fool in front of her.

"I see you've been practicing." He finally said.

"Yes I have and I can do a little more than just that. I told you, that day in my office when you came, that I wanted to better myself." said Lena reaching in for her purse.

"Listen…"began Lex hoping this was a good time to explain things, but he was interrupted by sweet music: Sweet music coming from their mother's music box. Lena was holding the box in her hand and looked up at him.

"I wanted to thank you for giving me the doctor's names and returning mom's music box." She said quietly.

"I didn't want you to know who I really was." blurted out Lex.

Lena walked up to him, "It's okay Alexi. I understand, but please don't ever hide from me again." She said with a couple of tears falling down her face.

Lex couldn't take it anymore and pulled her into a hug breaking his cold appearance and the wall that he had build up for many years was collapsing. "I promise, you little minx. Never again."

Lena smiled into his chest hugging him even tighter, more tears falling down her face. Some tears started to form from Lex's eyes too, till he looked out his window.

Superman was watching the whole scene take place. The Super hero grinned and waved to his arch nemesis. He flew off, away from the building to go patrol the city and protect it from harm.

_You bastard._ Thought Lex._ You knew all along. Now I really owe you._

"I'll make sure of it." said Lena making Lex laugh.

**Well there it is. I hope you like the story. It was hard to put it together but I did it. Please review and if I get more than three reviews (I am hoping for five, but beggars can't be choosers) than I will make a third one if you like this one. I already have an idea for the third one.**

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**

**Dreamcreator**


End file.
